The Bike Thief
by caniscanemedit-bully
Summary: Mya was a greaser, she had been since she had started at Bullworth Academy. Like any greaser, she despised the preppies. A lot. Especially Tad Spencer. She hated his voice, his hair, his attitude. When she finds herself in the streets of Old Bullworth Vale near curfew, something entirely unexpected happens. Tad x OC


**A/N: Okay so I basically read 'Unmasked Tomatoes' fanfiction about Tad and I loved it and felt a little inspired to do something similar. It'll be based off a similar premise so yeah. Enjoy :3**

Mya really hated Tad Spencer. More than she could ever possibly express. She couldn't resist but to throw threats and taunts at him whenever he walked by, to shove him, and if she was especially annoyed that day, punch him. She despised his voice, hair, posture. But most of all, his attitude. He was almost as arrogant as Derby, but with the annoying voice to match. She could only just about stand the other preppies, but Tad was just a whole other level of irritating.

The female greaser stood by her, much more feminine, friend Lola. They discussed all sorts of things. Boys, music, typical greaser conversation.

"Hey, did you hear what happened to that Spencer kid?"

"What, did he trip over his stack of money again? Did his balls finally drop and his voice finally sound normal for a 15 year old?"

Lola giggled. "Well, his dad, you know, _beat him_ ," the red-haired greaser whispered.

"Hate to sound like a bitch but that kid probably deserved it. He really drives me nuts."

"I know, we all know," Lola laughed. "Anyways, I've got a Johnny to attend to. Mind doing me a favour?"

"Depends."

"Well… I left my bike down at the shop in Old Bullworth Vale for repair. Could you… ride it back here at some point? I'll pay ya."

"No need, I haven't much else to do anyways."

It was just striking 10pm when Mya finally arrived at the entrance of the bike shop. The shopkeeper was just packing up, and cleaning a few bits and pieces.

"Hey, do you have Lola's bike?"

"Indeed I do love. Just put it out back. Should be in tip top shape now."

"Thanks."

Mya walked around to the back of the shop and found a lone bike leant against the wall. She thought that the shopkeeper was a little bit dim-witted in leaving a bike here all alone.

Just as she was about to walk over and ride the bike back to Bullworth Academy, a strong arm shoved her. A young male in distinct Aquaberry colours jumped on to the bike and speeded down the street.

Tad.

"Come back 'ere, trust fund baby!" she screamed, but Tad simply laughed and sped faster toward the residential area. Where all the preppies live.

It was her move. She sprinted down the street with her slingshot, aiming directly at the thieving rich boy on the bike. She noticed another bike stationed outside of the newspaper stall, and quickly jumped on it to chase the irritating preppy. Her practise alongside the best cyclers – the greasers – did assist her in catching up to the infuriating boy.

They turned left and up a hill and through the entrance to Old Bullworth Garden.

An adrenaline rush coursed through her. Her black biker jacket and short brown hair being whipped by the wind. Her green eyes focussed on an exasperating boy in a blue diamond vest. She was merely a few metres behind him now. _Come on_ , she thought. _Just a little bit closer_.

She nearly snatched the bottom of the boy's vest, to tug him off the bike, but no. He jumped over the edge of the gazebo in the centre in one clean movement, and she merely rode into it and flew off her bike – quite literally.

Mya crashed into Tad, knocking him clean off Lola's bike. They both fell into a messy heap on the pavement just outside of the gazebo.

Unfortunately, Tad found himself with his face dug into the pavement, a light weight on top of him. Mya, to be exact.

"Get off me you pauper!"

She jumped off him quickly, feeling an unwanted heat in her cheeks. Regardless, she pressed the tip of her black low-tops into the preppy's head before he had the chance to get up.

"Got something else to say, pretty boy?"

"You think I'm pretty?" his voice rang through her ears like nails on a chalkboard. She could practically see his smirk through his thick skull.

"You wish," she pressed her foot harder on the back of his head, causing his face to be pressed into the hard pavement.

Tad muffled "get off me!", distress clear in his whiny tone.

"What's the magic word?"

"Money?"

"No."

"If you want to fight me, at least do it fairly."

Mya considered this. Stupid, yes. But they hadn't even begun to fight and already she had him pinned by his head on the pavement.

"Fine."

For some inexplicable reason, Mya hesitantly lifted her foot to allow the preppy to stand. He stood awkwardly, with a limp. He smoothed down his damaged Aquaberry vest, before looking up to meet the gaze of Mya.

The first thing she noted were the bruises on his face – especially the black eye to the right. A fairly recent cut lined the corner of his mouth, and had begun to bleed. His leg seem dysfunctional, if anything, which surprised her considering he'd managed to ride the bike this far. Over all, the boy looked damaged, distressed.

Mya's heart skipped a beat.

"Stop looking at me like that, pauper."

She hadn't realised she'd been staring. His tone now seemed angry, with an almost-incoherent sound of… hurt?

"I… sorry…" she squeaked, barely realising what she had just said.

Tad raised a brow, expecting immediate answers.

He got none.

Mya stepped towards him, sweating, shaking, heart racing. She looked down awkwardly, averting her eyes from the confused preppy. Impulse kicked in, and she wrapped her arms around him.

Tad said nothing as the strange greaser buried her head in his chest.

If someone had asked why he'd responded the way he did, he'd be lost for an answer.

He embraced her back.

They both felt a strange variety of emotions – confusion being the most prominent between the two. They couldn't deny how much they both enjoyed this. Tad couldn't believe that someone, _a greaser_ , actually cared. His fellow preppies did somewhat comfort him, but nothing like this. They often avoided the subject completely, finding it awkward to discuss issues and feelings with each other.

She awkwardly stepped back from their embrace.

"I'm… sorry I did that I just… err…"

He kissed her.

It wasn't meaningless, or demanding, It was soft, compassionate. She kissed back, confusion beginning to fade as her heart threatened to pound out of her chest. Any thought drifted to the back of her mind, letting herself enjoy the moment. A rare moment.

It was as simple as both of them parting, two pairs of eyes meeting.

"I'm so confused right now," Tad stated, smiling ever so slightly.

"Me too."


End file.
